


Cat Eyes

by isobel__smy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sexy Times, alec first sees Magnus' eyes, magnus and his cat eyes, maybe smut, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobel__smy/pseuds/isobel__smy
Summary: Magnus couldn’t control the torrent of gasps escaping from his mouth when Alec left his lips and started sucking on his neck. He couldn’t do anything but lie there and feel the stars. “Magnus,” Alec moaned.Magnus felt his glamour slip away before he was aware it was happening. Alec was still kissing his neck, but Magnus could no longer see the stars flash before his eyes, could no longer feel the warmth rushing through his veins. All he could think of was the fact that this gorgeous boy was kissing him, making out with him, and he let his cat eyes out. Alec wouldn’t want to see those.- the one where Alec first sees Magnus' cat eyes, and Magnus is more insecure than  people think





	

Magnus was dying.

There was no other way of describing how he felt in that moment, with Alec gasping underneath him. His shadowhunter’s eyes were black with hunger, his lips were swollen, and Magnus could see traces of his, of Magnus’, lipstick all over his chest. All because of Magnus. It sparked something almost primitive inside of him.

“Magnus,” Alec almost whined his name, and Magnus couldn’t control himself. His lower body was flush against Alec’s, and he could feel Alec rock up and attempt to find purchase. “Magnus, please.” He tried to reach up to Magnus’ lips, bit into it, and Magnus was lost.

He crashed into the shadowhunter’s lips, slipping his tongue into Alec’s mouth and trying to swallow Alec’s essence. His hands were alive, letting go of Alec’s trapped hands, and grasping at his hair. Magnus couldn’t think. He had never been this uncontrolled around anyone before.

Alec’s hands found his waist, and pulled them closer. He was grinding up against Magnus, and Magnus felt his magic bubble uncontrollably. Then Alec flipped them over, and his weight was pressing down hard on Magnus.

Magnus couldn’t control the torrent of gasps escaping from his mouth when Alec left his lips and started sucking on his neck. He couldn’t do anything but lie there and feel the stars. “Magnus,” Alec moaned.

Magnus felt his glamour slip away before he was aware it was happening. Alec was still kissing his neck, but Magnus could no longer see the stars flash before his eyes, could no longer feel the warmth rushing through his veins. All he could think of was the fact that this gorgeous boy was kissing him, making out with him, and he let his cat eyes out. Alec wouldn’t want to see those.

If he didn’t react, Alec would never know. He closed his eyes, breathed evenly, and blindly pulled Alec back up for a kiss. When they were kissing, they would close their eyes, and Alec wouldn’t have to see his eyes. But Alec was slowing down, was pulling away from Magnus.

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice was soft, quieter than it had been before. It sounded concerned, and Magnus mentally hit himself. He’d been making out with Alec Lightwood, and he had fucked it up. He had made Alec stop kissing him all because he wasn’t able to keep up his glamour.

“Alexander,” Magnus was determined to play this off. He was Magnus Bane, a cool, collected, warlock. “Why did you stop kissing me?” He pulled down his mouth, but didn’t open his eyes. They were still cat like, and he didn’t have the energy yet to remask them. “Something wrong?”

“Magnus, what happened?” Alec’s breath was warm on his cheek. He sounded so concerned, and Magnus wanted to cry. “Did I do something wrong?”

Magnus shook his head, and squeezed his eyes tighter shut. “Look at me, Magnus, hey.” Alec ‘s voice was soft, warm, and Magnus breathed in deeply. This was Alexander, he could do this.

He opened his eyes slowly, cringing. He was ready for the disgust on Alec’s face, maybe the horror, maybe fright, but not what he got. Instead, he got Alec’s face, soft, and loving as always, staring down at him with concern. He let a sigh out. “Sorry.” He shook his head. “Got a bit out of control. Didn’t mean for it to happen.” He wouldn’t cry.

Alec stared at him, eyes widening. Magnus cringed at the silence, rolling them over so he could pull away from the beautiful boy lying underneath him. He would not cry in front of Alec. “Magnus.” His name was a whisper, desperate. “God, the things you do to me.” And before Magnus could react, Alec had rolled them back over. “Do you know what I’m feeling right now?” Alec asked the question whilst touching Magnus’s chin. “Seeing your real eyes because you couldn’t control them? It’s so hot.”

Magnus blinked.

He didn’t know what to do. Alec… Alec had seen his Warlock eyes- the ones that sparked fear in all that saw them. Even Camille never liked to see his eyes. (They looked dirty and out of place in the bedroom, she’d said.) And his darling Alexander was a Shadowhunter, who had been brought up to hate and look down at Warlock marks. Why he wasn’t scrambling up and out of the room, why he was still straddling Magnus’ legs with fire in his eyes baffled him.

“What?” It was all he could manage. Oh, how Alec brought him to his knees. Magnus Bane was collected, composed. Nothing threw him off his perfectly put together speeches about the historical events he couldn’t possibly have seen. But this… this blue eyed boy and his love changed all of that.

“Magnus… your eyes are beautiful.” The words were simple, and unassuming. Alec didn’t say it with much effort, or any hint that he thought this sentence was one Magnus didn’t hear every day. Alec had used the same tone he did when asking Magnus for a cocktail, or telling Izzy that his sweater was not holey, but worn in. But it brought everything, every wall and every defense Magnus ever put up, crashing down around him. He was left standing in a pile of broken expectations, memories, and words of anger and hate, looking up at the one boy he could have never predicted. “Not only are they beautiful, they’re you. And I get to see them.”

“But they’re warlock eyes,” Magnus whispered, voice not properly working. “They aren’t beautiful, they’re demonic.”

“Nothing about these eyes are anything but perfect,” Alec stated firmly. Instead of saying anything else, he shifted so that they were side by side.. Alec lifted a hand and entwined it with Magnus’s shaking one, playing softly with the rings adorning it as he added, “I would never think otherwise. I doubt anyone else would either.”

Magnus let out a short laugh, sad and old. “Oh, Alexander.” He shook his head, tears still near the surface. “Sometimes I forget that you don’t know everything.” He smiled softly, holding onto Alec’s hand for dear life. “My dear Shadowhunter… My eyes are very much hated by most people.”

Alec’s face transformed, and he too now looked close to tears. “I’m so sorry, Mags… Those people, they’re wrong. Your eyes are wonderful. They are colourful and mysterious, so very much like you, and I want to see them all the time.” His words rang true, and his face showed no signs of deception. “Anyone who has ever told you otherwise was kidding themselves. Forget about them, Magnus.”

His fingertips ghosted over Magnus’ cheekbones again, and Magnus closed his eyes to try and compose himself. Everything that was happening… It was happening way too fast, and Magnus couldn’t understand the words Alec was saying. “Magnus, I love you. I love you hair, your glitter, your cat, the way you stormed into my wedding, the way you always get me coffee in the morning and pretend it was a lot of effort even though you didn’t actually have to make it. I love your clothes, and your smile, and the way you hold me tight at night, and that you don’t get mad at me if I have to stay late at the institute. Your eyes… they make up the man who I never want to lose. How could they not be one of my favourite things in the world?”

And then it hit Magnus. Alexander Lightwood, the boy lying in his bed and staring at him with glistening blue eyes and pretty pink lips, was it. The one Magnus was never going to let go of. His face, his body, his sweet and loving soul were going to haunt Magnus forever, and he wanted it.

He lunged forward, the force knocking Alec’s breath out of him in the split second before he responded with as much passion and energy. Magnus kissed Alec like he could never stop, moans escaping from him as Alec pushed Magnus on his back and pushed his legs down with his crotch. Magnus let his legs fall open, hands busy with the messy hair on his lover’s head.

Alec rocked into him, both of them still fully clothed on the bottom half, and Magnus was back in heaven. He broke away from the kiss, too breathless to do anything but watch in awe as Alec moved his lips to Magnus’ chest, roaming the hairless skin like he wanted to treasure it. 

“Alec…” Magnus groaned, bucking up into the boy, desperately trying to find some sort of release. “Alexander…”

Alec was smiling into the kisses as he travelled lower, ignoring Magnus’ hands trying to hurry him up on his journey. Magnus could feel the shape of his lips as they scraped against his abdomen. He tried to hide a moan. 

And then Alec blew a small bit of air onto his stomach, right where Alec knew perfectly well Magnus was ticklish. Magnus jerked in surprise, a small bubble of laughter escaping as Alec did it again, and again. The hunger that had overridden Magnus’ very thinking was fading, and instead he was laughing, too incapacitated by the tickling to even ask why Alec had- in the midst of what probably was about to be beautiful sex- initiated a tickling war.

“A-Alec?” He managed to spit out inbetween the laughing, and Alec lifted his head, smiling his big wide grin at him. Only Alec could look so cute and innocent with hickeys lining his jawline. “What are… What are you d-doing?”

“Tickling you, silly,” was the reply.

“Yes… I-” He had to pause in order to let a laugh out, “I realise that… But why?” 

“Kissing was nice and everything, and trust me,” Alec paused to look up and make eye contact with Magnus, “I was enjoying it very very much. But I decided instead of sexy times, you needed fun, to let your hair down, happy times.” 

Oh, Alec was going to destroy him.

Magnus smiled, tugging Alec’s arm and coaxing him back up to eye level with the Warlock. He looked at those blue eyes, and said “I think I may love you more than anything else in the entire universe.”

Those blue eyes looked back at him without blinking, and said, “I love you too.”

Magnus paused, let the atmosphere sink in, trying to take in every detail of this moment; he wanted to remember it forever. Then, after a second, he turned back to Alec and told him, “If I don’t get sexy times after happy times, I’m swapping you for Sheldon.” And Alec laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing anything more than pg, so be kind when reading the sexy bits...
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are welcome and loved!


End file.
